Reflections of the Past
by Celeste Sashin
Summary: A young woman reflects upon her past life. Only by recalling her past can she prevent tradegy from repeating.Not really a crossover so much as a different telling of what was called the Silver Millenium. Different Character names, samesimiliar concept.
1. Introduction

Introduction

On warm summer nights I find myself sitting on the front steps of my home, lost in thought and contemplating my existence. They stars are my safe haven, the moon the object to which I direct my thoughts and prayers. The silence and the solitude become my greatest and most trusted companion as I ponder the truth of that which is forthcoming. 

For Millennia my soul has lived, with its only purpose being to keep the darkness that destroyed my home at bay. The battle between light and darkness, chaos and order, good and evil has been ongoing since the dawn of time - and for those who are naive to the constant fight I wish nothing more than for them to remain naive, as once you're awakened the is no turning back.

The days forthcoming have had many names. Judgment day, Armageddon, the awakening, but I see it only as the end. The end of my struggle in this lifetime and the beginning of my struggle in the next. On which plane of existence will the final fight occur? It has varied in every lifetime. All I know for certain, is that those who hold within them a Key, empowered, must be ready to take a stand. And if they are not... well, I pray that their mind and body can endure the pain of a forced awakening. We must remain together.

My kingdom fell victim to darkness several millennia ago, and a spell cast to grant a second chance has now trapped us in an infinite cycle of death and rebirth. What interfered, we're still unsure, but we know if nothing else one thing; we must end this fight so that we may at last have our peace.

In lifetimes passed we have fought many battles. We have won and we have lost but we have always carried with us the memories, locked away in the next life until needed again. These memories are our salvation and our damnation. They serve as a reminder. We can only hope we do not make the same mistakes again.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The cool night air blew gently, carrying the scent of Roses from the gardens. A woman inhaled the air deeply taking in the smell seemingly unaware of the hair being blown in her face. Slowly she swirled her finger about in the water of the fountain where she sat. Her eyes stared out into the dark abyss of the night, the silence of it serving as her solitude. Lost in a sea of her own thoughts, she jumped quickly at the sound of a male voice coming from behind her. 

"Hey, Brat!" A strong looking young man with brown hair, about the age of twenty-one placed his hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"Hane! You need to stop doing that!" The young woman whined as she tried to put her heart back in her chest.

"Stop doing what?" Hane replied with a handsome smile as he sat down beside the woman.

"Sneaking up behind me." The young blond answered his question abruptly, unaware of the rudeness in the tone.

"You know, for someone who used to swing me over their shoulder every time I would approach from behind, you've been really out of sorts lately." Hane stated a hint of concern breaking through his voice.

"I've just been distracted." The woman sighed looking off into the distance again.

"You're not still beating yourself up over that fight are you?" Hane asked sighing heavily, knowing the can of worms he might be opening.

"I should have been able to handle the situation!" The blond raised her voice in frustration as she answered . "I just..." she stopped herself as she stood up, her white gown flowing in the breeze as she turned to face Hane, the self-disappointment evident on her face.

"You did handle it." Hane reassured her. "The only way you could."

"I ran, when I am supposed to lead."

"You made a call, and it was the right one." Hane said, knowing how upset the woman was. "There were too many. You and your team faking injury was brilliant. They took you hostage and it bought you the time you needed to escape. You did the smart thing."

"You would have fought." The woman said somewhat coldly.

"Yea, but I'm an idiot." Hane stated bluntly.

"No arguments here." The woman laughed slightly.

"Well, I can see you've yet to lose your wit." Hane stated, slightly amused.

"The one thing I'll never lose I'm sure." the woman smiled.

"Yes, now if only you could put that to good use."

"I thought dying the fountain water last week for the party was good use." the woman said in amusement.

"Good idea, bad choice of color. I mean, red? Come on, that's Sahara's type of thing."

"Well I had intended her to take the fall."

"I guess falling in the fountain kind of put a stop to that, huh?" Hane laughed a bit at the thought.

"Yea, mother wanted to kill me, ruining my dress like that." the woman frowned slightly.

"Yea, I can only imagine." Hane said as he stood up from where he'd been sitting. "Well, I have to get going. Late tutoring session tonight."

"Yea, I should probably get a move on too. Fuzz Face will kill me if I'm late for my training session again." the woman said running her fingers through her hair. "and I still need to change."

"Give the runt my regards. I'll see you in the morning." Hane said as he began to walk away.

"Later, Hane. And thanks." the woman smiled, feeling slightly better after the encounter.

"No problem... just do me a favor and keep this little bonding experience between us." Hane gave the woman a wink.

"Love you too, Hane." The woman laughed as he ran off. "Well, time to go kick some ass."

A beautiful silver haired woman stands on a balcony overlooking the gardens. Her hair falls down to nearly the marble floor beneath her feet, not a single hair appears out of place. She inhales deeply, taking in the cool night air filled with the scent of Roses. Cautiously, a young man approaches the woman. His appearance almost regal as the breeze blows through his shoulder length white hair, and the features of his face only compliment his deep blue eyes. Pausing momentarily, he brushes off his white pants suit and pulls at the red trim on his sleeves, then steps beside the woman saying nothing.

"She's been so distant lately." The woman said her face still turned to the gardens below, where a young blond woman sat on the edge of a fountain. "I hate to see her so lost."

"She's not used to running from a fight." The man responded turning his attention to the young woman as well.

"She's not used to losing." The silver haired woman said with a sigh.

"She did not lose, Majesty." The man said turning his head slightly toward the woman beside him.

"She views it as such." the woman said turning to face the man beside her. "In her mind she believes by running she lost the fight." The woman sighed heavily as she brushed a silver strand from her face. "She's very sensitive about the matter."

"She made a call, and a wise one at that, she'll realize it soon enough, Majesty." The man said reassuringly.

"Will she, Atatsinak?" the woman sighed. "She seems so broken."

"She is stronger, Majesty, then she appears. You know this, why do you worry so?"

"It is a mother's worry. It cannot be rid so easily." the woman smiled softly.

"What might you suggest then?"

"A gift." the woman paused a moment. "A gift to lift her spirits."

"Of what sorts? Crystals, jewelry, gowns..." the man paused breifly then smiled. "weaponry?"

"T'is true. The blade calls to her as once it called to me... but no... I'd like the gift to be special. I need time... an idea will come."

"Yes, Majesty. I'm sure you will think of something. However, I must go. Your daughter awaits her training session."

"What will she use this day?" the woman turned her head back toward the gardens only to realize the woman had gone.

"Arrows, Majesty"

"No! Not arrows, not today, her esteem needs no more bruising."

"What then do you suggest?"

The woman thought a moment before responding. "Blades would make it evident you're trying to make her feel better. She'd call you on it, I know this."

"What then?"

"The staff. Let her spar today with the staff." the woman nodded slightly. "Call Sahara to help if you must as Sahara will show her sister no mercy while training."

"I shall do so." Atatsinak turned quickly and left; soon out of sight from the worried Queen.

"Sweet Child," The queen whispered softly. "I pray a smile return to your face, and that your laughter once again echo down the corridors."

The night was cool and lit by starlight. The clanking of staffs echoed in courtyard heard only by those still awake at this late hour. The sound of heavy breathing and muffled cries ensured the training was intense. Atatsinak stood watching, nodding slightly as he analyzed the movements of the two women sparing with staffs. They stood at ends catching their breath, each determined to best the other.

"Surely Sahara, you haven't lost your touch?" The younger, quick-witted blond antagonized.

"Little Sister, you don't honestly think I'm trying do you?" Sahara replied in an attempt to intimidate the younger sibling.

"Well, if you're not I'd hate to know what you smell like when you are," The blond waved her hand in front of her nose. "Pwew! Sweat much?"

"Oh, that's cute - but I wouldn't think you had much room to speak of odor. You're sweating worse then I am." Sahara pointed out as she raised her staff to block an overhead hit.

"This? This isn't sweat. This is glisten." The blond smirked and swung the staff at Sahara's knees.

"Nice try little sis, but no luck." Sahara said as she swung her staff and knocked the blond's knees out from beneath her.

"Crap." The girl scoffed rising to her feet.

"Don't lock your knees or for that matter bend them too much. You know this." Sahara shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm a little distracted at the moment."

"With what? Self-pity?" Sahara scolded as she pulled back her wavy blond hair into a ponytail.

Sahara looked frustrated. Her blond hair was a just few shades darker then her younger sister's golden blond, and her eyes a darker more intense blue. With her hair pulled back, and her bangs shaping her face, she looked like a woman scorned. A fire within her raging hot and strong and entirely uncontrollable. She was a fighter. Determined to be the best in everything she did... And that in itself was her biggest weakness.

The blond girl quickly and swiftly hit Sahara's stomach with her staff and in one smooth motion, brought it around behind Sahara's knees. Sahara immediately fell to the ground. "Hold your tongue Sahara, as my temper outweighs your ego still." the blond smirked.

"Girls, Girls!" Atatsinak came quickly between them fully aware of the fight that could ensue if he did not intervene. "This is not a contest, and most certainly not a time to lose your temper."

Sahara smirked at Atatsinak's obvious surprise. She found his naivity very amusing. It was known throughout the palace that the tension between the two sisters was thick enough to cut with a knife. Even more known was that the sparring matching between the two of them were just short of real battle, stopping only before blood shed.

"Both of you." Atatsinak looked at Sahara an obvious annoyance in his eyes. "You two..." Atatsinak sighed heavily. "If you two would spend half as much time studying as you do competing with each other, you'd both be bloody geniuses!"

"Atatsinak, it's only sibling rivalry." Sahara stated with a forced kindness in her voice.

"Fuzz face, I'm sorry our little spats bother you. But it doesn't effect my skills on the field." the blond said glancing momentarily to her sister.

"If it affects your training it effects your skills." Atatsinak replied coldly and then sighed. "You are dismissed." Atatsinak shook his head and walked away.

"Not like it's much competition anyway," Sahara said rudely as she grabbed her things.

"Sahara..." the blond sighed. "Are you ever just going to let it go?"

"Why Celeste?" Sahara turned to face her sister an angry expression on her face. "Must you have everything handed to you on a silver platter?"

Celeste just sighed. She knew Sahara would always hold a grudge, regardless of fault. The two had been at ends almost their entire lives, both in envy of the other, and neither willing to admit it. They lived along side one another in a forced peace, letting out frustrations on the sparring court, and in the pranks they pulled on each other. Still, Celeste often wished things would just be let go. Despite everything she loved Sahara as a sister should... she only wished Sahara could do the same.

Celeste turned and walked away toward her bed chambers. She had to rise early in the morning for tutoring sessions, and she knew if she did not go to sleep immediately, she would not have the energy to pull herself out of bed come morning. She would bathe quickly then crawl under the thick blankets on her canopy bed. It was the one luxury in her life she could count on; a warm bath and five or six hours of sleep. Celeste sighed as she closed her bedroom door.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed through the palace corridors. Back and forth, a pacing revealed that someone was worried about something. Though one could wonder what could cause such worry in this peaceful time - or a time at least where peace was the illusion most often seen.

"Please, let me see my sister." A young girl with hair like fire pleaded to a woman half covered in shadow, the desperation apparent in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I cannot. You must go now, and an escort will be necessary." The woman stated firmly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Down kitty!" A playful voice came from behind the woman.

"Oh, hello Celeste. I did not hear your approach." The woman turned her head slightly.

"What does my cousin want?" Celeste asked stepping forward several books in her arms.

"My name is Mehetsi and I only want to see my sister." The red head remarked snidely, obviously annoyed with the situation and the people she'd run in to.

"Kadirva? Why?" Celeste asked suspiciously. "What business do you have with her?" Celeste became wary. She'd not seen this cousin in some time, and she'd hoped not to see her again.

"My mother is currently after my head and my eldest sister is slain by her in a struggle for power. I only wanted to say good-bye before I go on my way. The situation is pretty grim for me and I may not return." Mehetsi responded, her tone seemingly earnest.

"I'm headed by the library to drop off these books." Celeste looked to the woman who'd tried to turn her cousin away. "I will escort her there and then out. If she give me any trouble I'm certain one of the guards would be happy to assist." Celeste nodded as she walked toward Mehetsi.

"But..." The woman started to argue but was cut off immediately.

"Don't start the 'but game' with me. You know I'll win." Celeste smiled slyly.

"I will go inform your mother." the woman stated, aware that she would spend an hour arguing her point and still lose. It was best to just give in.

Celeste nodded to the woman and then motioned for Mehetsi to follow. Stepping quickly by the red head, Celeste made her way down the corridor in silence. She did not wish to speak to this particular cousin, but she could understand the need to say good-bye even if it was her own fault she was having to run.

"What's with the attitude?" Mehetsi finally asked becoming annoyed with the silent treatment.

"I apologize if my diplomatic duties have offended you." Celeste responded attempting to sound misunderstood.

"Is that what they call it these days? Diplomacy?" Mehetsi scoffed. She knew she was one of the only people to be treated in such a manner, and she knew it was because of her mother that it was so.

Celeste remained silent her frustration building. She hated the entire situation. The only person she felt deserved any sympathy from that family was Kadirva as she was the only one who tried to do good with her life. The rest of that family seemed focused on power and domination. They were not the type of people she liked to communicate with.

"Frankly, I'm only taking you for the sake of Kadirva. If she wasn't so important to me, I'd have sent you away as Talunia has wanted to do in the first place." Celeste said bluntly.

"Why do you dislike me so much?" Mehetsi asked finally fed up with the negative reaction she was getting for being in the palace.

"You are a daughter of Betakaru." Celeste said pointedly, not thinking she needed to add more.

"So is Kadirva." Mehetsi responded, shooting down the response as easily as it had been given.

"She does not have a dark soul." Celeste stated slightly annoyed with the conversation.

"Oh, so you know my soul now?" Mehetsi responded annoyance now turning to anger.

Celeste did not respond. Part of her was annoyed while part of her was kicking herself for saying something so stupid. She now found herself wary of wear this conversation was bound to go.

"You think just because I'm the daughter of Betakaru, that I am as dark as she is. I guess that means since you're the crown moon princess, you are just like your mother and you must love every aspect of your life... well I didn't choose my mother. And your judgment of me is not fair." Mehetsi spoke out almost stomping her foot in the process.

Celeste sighed. She knew though her judgment was justified in theory, it was only a theory and simply was not fair. "Indeed, You are right," she sighed realizing her error. "It is not fair of me to judge you based on your heritage. Just as it is not fair of others to assume that I have an easy life or that I enjoy every minute of it."

Mehetsi glanced to Celeste out of the corner of her eye slightly stunned by her last statement. "I take it the little happy princess isn't so happy."

Celeste sighed, "Oh I'm happy... as happy as one can be given my position anyway. But there are times, more than I'd care to admit even, that I wish I could quit and just run away." Celeste pulled open the large library door and set her books on a smile table just inside the door. "Kadirva is inside, probably toward the back of the room studying. I'll return in a moment to escort you out."

Mehetsi nodded and stepped inside her eyes wondering around the large room. Mehetsi had never been inside the palace library, and only on one other occasion the palace itself, she had not expected something so large and elegant to hold so many books.

Celeste turned back to toward corridor and quickly went up the nearby stairs waving politely to Mehetsi as she left.

Stepping forward Mehetsi looked around a little more. To the right side of the room were shelves lined with very large, very thick books. Each book was a different color but all were lined with a silver border and each appeared to be marked by a symbol of a royal bloodline. Mehetsi knew from her own studies that those books must contain the history of the Royal Families. Mehetsi sighed softly and turned to look to her left.

The left side of the room was similar to that of the right, save the shelves contained smaller books, and the floor was elevated by a few stairs. The books on the left side of the room varied in size and color, but seemed to be divided into categories. History and Philosophy on one shelf, mathematics and other topics on others. Mehetsi sighed again and noticed a bit of light on one of the books. She looked up and noticed the skylight. Mehetsi smiled softly then looked to the back of the room.

Mehetsi hadn't noticed her at first, given Kadirva's small size, but there she was standing at a large podium book open nose almost to the paper itself. Mehetsi shook her head slightly. Such a book work Kadirva had become. She'd always been eager to learn, but Mehetsi had assumed she'd want to learn about things first hand, not by sticking her nose in books.

"Hello Kadirva." Mehetsi said stepping toward her.

Kadirva looked up, her light red hair pulled back in a ponytail allowing her light green eyes a clear view of her sister. The look on her face was that of obvious confusion as she mustered out a short "Mehetsi?"

Looking back on past events I'm not certain why I decided to trust her. Perhaps then I had too much faith in people, or perhaps my mind was just too focused on other matters, I've still yet to decide. Regardless, She was the daughter of my tainted aunt - and there was little reason for me to believe her daughter would be otherwise.

The events of what was forthcoming were still unknown to me then. I had yet to realize my mistake, as fatal as it would become, nor had I become aware of the deception within our own kingdom walls. Perhaps I was naive in my actions... but how was anyone to know what those people were planning.

"Those people"... strange to think of them like that - my aunt, my cousins, the guard, even the King of Earth; all people who'd we once thought would never do us harm - plotting against us for years. I'm surprised I didn't realize what was going on sooner.

We'd allowed Earth's spies in - we had nothing to hide. We hoped it would ease their fears of a conspiracy theory. We'd never considered they might take action against us, and I... I never realized the full reason they removed Terran - why they sent him away...

The night air now eases my pain and the moon calms my troubled mind. That which is forthcoming is approaching on swift wing. Everything is now dependent on recalling the past, restoring the lost bonds, and not making the same mistakes again.

-----------------

Terran stormed through the doors of his father's throne room. His fists were clenched in rage and you could almost see steam emitting from his ears. His dark hair was slightly messed and his dark brown eyes full of fury as he reached his father's throne.

"What is the meaning of this?" Terran demanded staring directly into his father's eyes.

"I'll assume you just recieved word of your new assignment." His father said with a sly smile as he stood to greet his son.

"Why are you sending me to the Centauri system, when I am due to return to the moon?" Terran said trying to keep himself from lashing out at his father even more so than he had already.

"Come now Terran, you know as well as I do, or anyone else for that matter, the only reason you want to return to the moon is to see the crown princess again." The king responded a cold disdain in his voice.

"The reason for my desire to return is none of your concern." Terran stated flatly.

"It becomes my concern when it jeopardizes the alliance I have forged!" The King responded raising his voice. His blood was now beginning to boil.

"Your alliance?" Terran scoffed. "Is that what you're calling it now? Well then, you're an idiot if you think that old hag wants anything more than the Queen's throne."

"Hold your tongue!" The King shouted now completely infuriated with his son.

"If you expect me to marry a hag to help you and your misguided cause you are gravely mistaken." Terran's words struck out with a vengeance.

"You will marry the one to whom you are betrothed, or you shall not acquire my throne." The King snapped back. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Terran began inhaling deeply as if taking the last breath of air he would ever take. "And if your throne is accompanied by your ignorance, then I do not want it." Terran could see his fathers temper begin to flare again but he did not stop his statement. "I would not want my conscience stained, simply so I can wake up every morning next to someone I don't love, only to rule a Kingdom you've completely run into the ground. So no father, I won't sacrifice my life so that you might have a single moment of glory."

"Then take your leave of this Kingdom, I will not tolerate treason." The King shouted and pointed to the door without any sign of hesitation.

"If treason is what you call keeping my conscience clear, then so be it then." Terran turned and quickly left the throne room, his fists clenched in fury. He found himself wondering why he had admired that man for so long and why it had taken him so long to realize that the man was worth much less than a handful of dirt.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Celeste walked quietly down the corridor leading to her bedroom. Her feet were aching terribly, and all she wanted was to change out of her heels and put on her boots. Although her boots did not necessarily go with her gown, the length of the gown covered them nicely, so they normally went unnoticed. Celeste had become very familiar with how to carry herself in her gown while wearing her boots as she did it quite often. She found her heels to be undeniably uncomfortable, and with as much walking as she did each day, she felt her feet deserved the break.

Celeste let out a heavy sigh as she reached her bedroom door. It was barely noon and she was already thoroughly exhausted. Her schedule for the day had been packed full of tutoring sessions and tests, as well as sitting in on a few diplomatic matters her mother wanted her to observe. She would have a shortened and late lunch today, and then come nightfall her training would continue. Although Celeste had become accustom to such a lifestyle there were still days, like today, when she just couldn't seem to get into the swing of things.

Celeste sat down on the foot of her bed and fell backward her hair sprawling out beneath her. Somehow, she could not seem to find the energy to make it the addition few feet to the closet where her boots were stored. Slowly she closed her eyes and rolled over onto her side. Stretching, she reached out her hands as if to hug her pillow. Her eyes opened.

Sitting upon the pillow was a small white envelope. Celeste yawned a bit and sat up. She knew that envelope had not been there when she left that morning. Turning the envelope over she smiled softly. The crest of Terran. He must have left it for her while she was out. Carefully she began to open the letter.

A small group of people huddled around a small oaken table. Looking at each other, then back to the middle of the table, then back to one another again, they nodded seemingly satisfied. Murmurs erupted as a female in a silver gown with raven black waist length hair left the room.

"Do you think she'll like it?" A young woman with short Auburn hair turned to a man in silver plated armor with brown hair. 

"My mother is not the one who needs to like it," he replied. "She simply needs to approve it." 

"We've all worked hard on this. This is the only one that has survived for more than two minutes." the woman sighed softly. 

The large oaken door opened slowly and all heads turned toward it. The room was completely silent as the raven haired woman stepped back into the room followed immediately by the queen. Together the two women walked to the table to examine the new creation. Everyone near the table immediately stepped back to allow the queen to see clearly as she approached. 

"This is the only one that seems to have survived the genetics." The raven haired woman pointed to a tiny purple flower under a crystal glass cover on the table. "The size seems to be the only real side effect. That's probably the biggest it will ever get." 

"Well Rheashi," the queen began sighing softly. "We knew there would be some issues with this experiment." The queen paused a moment before continuing "However, the size I am certain she will find quite adorable. Go ahead and get it ready to present to her. I'm certain she could use a little sunshine tonight." 

"Very well." Rheashi responded giving a slight nod. "Though we'll have to make certain she does not remove it from it's casing. I'm afraid the moment it hits the air it may wither as the others did." 

The queen turned to look at Rheashi. "It's a shame we couldn't solve that puzzle. However, I doubt she'll want to remove it as it is quite pretty. Go ahead and send it to her chambers." 

Rheashi nodded as the queen turned and left. The queen had wanted so much to give Celeste a unique gift that would lift her spirits. The small flower was a good idea. The normal flower was almost weed like as it grew in such an abundance. Red in color blue tipped petals with a yellow center made the flower somewhat of an eye sore, but by doing a bit of gene tweaking they'd turned the flower a light purple and white. Despite the small size, the experiment had been fairly successful. Rheashi smiled slightly as she picked up the flower and headed out of the room.

Celeste rushed quickly down the second floor corridor. Her hair messed slightly, a look of confusion in her eyes, as her paced quickened. Her gown flowed quickly behind her just barely grazing the floor and her high heels clanked loudly against the marble beneath her feet. Clearly, something was wrong. Tears began to fill her eyes as she neared her destination. Reaching for the door she heard a snap and fell forward hitting the floor- hard. 

"Damn it!" Celeste cursed removing her shoes and tossing them to the side. 

Suddenly, the door Celeste had been reaching for opened. A young woman in a white dress appeared in the doorway. Her medium brown hair fell just passed her shoulders and her eyes shone a deep green as she extended her hand to the fallen Celeste. The woman sighed slightly seeing that Celeste was upset and shook her head slightly.

"Celeste, what is the matter? You seem awfully upset." The woman bent down to pick Celeste's shoes. 

"Mekira, why has your father done this?" Celeste asked catching her breath and trying not to cry. She rarely let anyone see her tears. 

"Pardon?" Mekira replied confused as to what Celeste was talking about. 

"Terran is not returning." Celeste said clearing her throat. "Your father has refused to allow him passage." 

"Not returning? I hadn't heard." Mekira stated placing her

hand on Celeste's shoulder. "Are you certain of this?" 

"It's just not fair," Celeste stated slamming her fist against a nearby pillar as she handed the now crumpled up letter to Mekira. 

"My father never was one to be fair, save when it benefits him." Mekira said quickly reading over the paper Celeste had handed her. "Need I remind you that once my mother died, I was sent away. He did not want to deal with a girl." Mekira rolled her eyes slightly and began walking down the corridor 

"Your father needs to change his way of thinking." Celeste said grinding her teeth as to keep from yelling. 

"The person who can change my father may have my title and anything related to it." Mekira laughed. 

"I was so looking forward to seeing him tomorrow." Celeste frowned. It had been weeks since she saw him last and now with this news, it may be weeks more still. 

"As was he- according to his last correspondence." Mekira sighed softly, uncertain of what she could do to console her troubled friend. 

"Your father is an idiot." Celeste said flatly and without hesitation. 

"No arguments there." Mekira smiled. "And he's especially ignorant if he thinks he can keep Terran from you. It may take a little longer, but you know as well as I do that he will find a way to get here." 

Celeste nodded slightly. "Thanks Mekira, somehow I feel better." 

"Calling my father an idiot, along with a few other things, usually does make people feel better." Mekira laughed softly. 

"I don't see how you share the same DNA with that man. It's incomprehensible." Celeste shook her head slightly. 

"Which man? Terran or my father?" Mekira asked jokingly. 

"Both, actually." Celeste laughed. "I think you are all as different as night and day." 

"Or as you and Sahara," Mekira smirked. 

Celeste smiled softly as she found herself at a loss for words. It was true that she and Sahara were very different, but it wasn't as bad as most perceived. The sibling rivalry did sometimes get out of hand, but most differences in personality were because of different views on life, primarily each others. 

"Celeste?" Mekira's voice suddenly snapped Celeste out of her daze. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, just lost myself in thought there for a minute." Celeste smiled softly. 

"Well, I need to get over to the maze." Mekira said fixing her hair. 

"Meeting him again, hmmm?" 

Mekira rolled her eyes, "Oh don't start that again." 

Celeste smiled, "What? I can't even tease you now?" she laughed a moment. "Besides, you know as well as I do you two won't stay 'just friends'. It isn't possible." 

Mekira shook her head, "It is possible. We are only friends and we will remain friends." Mekira smiled. "I will talk to you later this evening Celeste. Perhaps if you cannot reach my brother, I can." 

Celeste nodded slightly, a great burden lifting from her chest. Perhaps not all hope was lost. Perhaps they could still find a way... sighing, Celeste grabbed her broken high heels. "I told them they needed to make the heels stronger." Celeste whined a bit and walked slowly down the long corridor. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

When I reflect upon the past- or the shards I can remember of it, I often find myself pointing the finger of blame. Most often, the finger points to the person in the mirror, because as much as I'd like to think that I am entirely guiltless- I know otherwise. I realize now that I am not the only one at fault in the fall of our kingdom, but still the guilt plagues me more than I let on. The what if's flood my mind sometimes I can't tell which way is up. What if I had followed protocol and done as my advisor had insisted? What if I had waited to open that letter? What if I had watched the time more carefully? What if? ...What if?  
-----------------------

Celeste quickly approached the library corridor at almost a run. She had taken longer to steady herself than expected, after drying her tears and changing into her boots. She hoped she hadn't allowed Mehetsi too much time with Kadirva. She knew Mehetsi wasn't being entirely forthright about why she had come and for all she knew, Mehetsi was here to try to take Kadirva back to her mother. That was one of Celeste's bigger fears... losing Kadirva to the same darkness that plagued her Aunt.

As Celeste opened the door to the library she sighed with relief and the weight lifted from her chest. There, inside was Kadirva, sitting at a small corner ,table her nose stuck in a tattered book and Mehetsi was standing beside a palace guard a just a few feet from the door. All seemed well.

"I thought you would only be gone a moment," Mehetsi said with only a hint of attitude in her voice.

"Something came up, I do apologize," Celeste responded diplomatically before she turned to the guard. "And when did you arrive? or for that matter, why are you not at your post?"

"I saw this girl walking unescorted down the main corridor. I brought her back here to wait for your return as I didn't find it wise to leave her alone again. I left Akirea to watch my post until I return." The guard said in a tone that could easily be mistaken for defiant.

Celeste glared at Mehetsi. So she had been right. Mehetsi had been off on her own- but for how long? Celeste held her gaze on Mehetsi and inhaled almost too furious to speak. "What were you doing?"

"Exploring." Mehetsi said non-chalantly.

"What exactly were you looking for?" Celeste said clinching her fist at her side.

"When one explores, one doesn't usually know what they are seeking until it has been found." Mehetsi smiled and cocked her head in such a manner that would have infuriated even the calmest of people.

"You will be searched before you leave..." Celeste began "and then when you leave, you will not come anywhere near this kingdom ever again... am I understood?"

"Sounds like someone is trying to play queen." Mehetsi smirked.

"Sounds like someone is asking for a death wish." there was no amusement in Celeste's voice.

"Fine, I will leave... but not because you are telling me to. I am only leaving because my business is complete."

Celeste turned to the guard and looked him over. Sighing slightly she said, "search her, then escort her out. I have to talk to Kadirva a moment."

The guard nodded and took Mehetsi by the arm. Giving her a swift tug he led her out of the library as a slight smile began to cross his face.

Celeste looked over at Kadirva and sighed. "What did she say to you?"

"Nothing really. She said that she wanted me to come with her because if I didn't she would not likely see me again." Kadirva replied.

"And you said?"

"I said no, that this was my home now, what did you expect?"

"I don't know... I just don't trust her."

"Well she did wait for you a while before she ventured out on her own- against my wishes mind you. She waited so long in fact I am surprised she had time to make it down the the main corridor."  
---------------------------------------------

It was that statement that even now I wish I had not overlooked. That single statement, if I'd thought about it a moment longer, could have at least given us some warning as to what was to come, and somehow... I missed it. Somehow, I was too distracted by all the other things that had been occurring to even notice the comment. Mehetsi never did make it to the main corridor. She met with the guard, exchanged information, and then played off the whole thing as her making mischief. I could kick myself for such an error... but what good does it do me now? I cannot change the past.

---------------------------------------

Celeste sat quietly beside her mother at the head of a long table. Her mind was running at ninety miles an hour and couldn't seem to focus on anything going on in the embassy hall. She heard small portions of the diplomatic debate. Something about a new hall being built to hold another two hundred people- embassaders and royalty, something along those lines. Celeste knew she'd have to over look the notes being taken and ask her mother about the issues later, but right now she just couldn't focus.

"Celeste, what are your thoughts?" The queen turned to face her daughter.

"Hmm?" Celeste blinked as her racing mind came to an abrupt halt.

"What are your thoughts about colonization?" The queen clarified her question, realizing that her daughter had been somewhere other than the meeting.

"Well, currently I don't believe it do be a realistic option. We've had this discussion a few times before and ultimately there is just no real way to manage it right now."

"And why are you and your people so special that you get to stay here?" a voice came from the back of the room.

"We do not claim to be more special than anyone else. My mother has lived here since before she was Queen, and over the passing years we've gained a lot of knowledge about the environment." Celeste found herself being cut off.

"I don't understand why it's not possible, if you can manage to live here than we should be able to as well." the same voice called out again.

"Our kingdom is not easily maintained. It takes a lot of skill, and energy just to maintain a usable atmosphere. When you add on the need of a food supply and clean water, the burden of maintaining this small area becomes quite heavy." Celeste sensed another interruption coming on and continued quickly as not to allow it. "Our scientific advances are strides ahead that of many other kingdoms. It is only a matter of time before we will be able to expand the protections and create a larger food and water supply. However, until that day arrives we cannot risk what we have already gained by spreading our resources too thin. You cannot ask us to risk our own people for the sake of expanding the reaches of yours."

"Our Kingdom has been here far longer than yours. It has more claim to the land!"

"If I recall correctly, this place was of no use or interest to you until you discovered it could be made inhabitable."

"The point is," the queen interjected, sensing a dispute coming on. "the time is not right just yet. We've made another more suitable suggestion and you still refuse it. You bring this to our attention at every meeting, and at every meeting we must give the same answer and explanation. I understand your eagerness, but I must again insist you be patient."

The room was silent. Eye's glanced back and forth between the queen and the man who had started the debate but no one said anything. The meeting had ended- abruptly and tensely. The queen made her way to the door and stood by it as people walked out. She smiled politely and nodded, saying only the occassional "Take Care". Utterly exasperated, she closed the door behind the last man to leave and sighed.

-----------------

It was the same issue that always occurred at the close of the meeting. Everyone seemed to understand our position when it came to colonization... Everyone except Terran's father. He felt the land had been stolen from him and that my mother was merely making excuses to not permit him there. Tension between our two kingdoms grew due to this. No one of our kingdom, really trusted anyone from Terran's, and no one of Terran's kingdom really trusted any of us.

I often found it amazing that Terran and myself had been able to form a relationship with so much distrust floating about. Somehow though, after a rough start, we managed. Our own personal dislike for one another faded fairly quickly and in it's place a deep compassion and understanding that no one, not even ourselves, saw coming.

----------

The main ballroom was filled with music and dancing. The sounds of laughter carried out through the courtyard echoing into the night air. Everyone at the party seemed to be in good spirits. It was a beautiful night and nothing was going to ruin the evening.

Celeste stood on the balcony leaning toward the edge ever so slightly. She stood in complete and utter silence listening carefully to murmurs below, trying to understand what was being said. From what she had been able to gather, which quite frankly wasn't much, her raven haired friend Rheashi really liked the man she was talking to... and was flirting shamelessly just beneath her.

"Good Evening." A voice suddenly sounded from behind Celeste and Celeste let out a shriek.

Celeste turned toward the voice about to start repremanding whoever had startled her so, when a voice came from below.

"Celeste, what are you doing up there?" the Raven hair girl began.

"Oh, Rheashi, I was just..." Celeste stuttered slightly.

"You were ease dropping you little toad!" Rheashi was now quite furious.

"Oh Come on Rheashi, it's all in good fun." Celeste laughed a bit.

"Fun?" Rheashi stated coldly. "I'll give you fun!" Rheashi wasted no time in trying to get to Celeste. She kicked off her heels and began climbing the statue next to the balcony. She'd reach her in half the time that way.

"Crap," Celeste turned and started to run, glaring momentarily at the man who had revealed her position.

It only took a matter of moments for Celeste to reach her bed chambers. Rheashi had been on her heels the entire time and only now as she closed the door and turned the key did she have time to catch her breath. Rheashi was just as fast as Celeste, and equally as determined. Had Celeste not gotten a bit of a head start it was certain she would have been caught.

Celeste smile a bit as she sat down on the edge of her four poster bed. Rheashi was not the type to let this go, and Celeste knew she was in for it eventually. Still, it would be interesting to see what Rheashi would do. Perhaps she'd let it go... but probably not. It just wasn't in her nature.

Celeste and Rheashi had an unusual friendship- sometimes strained by their duties as royals and their beliefs about things as they currently were, but they were friends nevertheless and each had a high level of respect for the other.

KNOCK! KNOCK! A loud knocking rattled the bedroom door. Celeste stayed seated almost certain it was Rheashi and if that were the case the door was not being opened anytime soon. Celeste was not afraid of Rheashi... but she knew how long it took Rheashi to cool off when she got angry.

"Hello?" a mans voice called from outside the door.

Celeste's mind raced momentarily. She didn't recognize the voice calling outside. Who but her friends and tutors would be coming to knock on her bed chamber door? No one of real importance would have left the party to come see her. Celeste stood up from her bed and pressed her gown straight again before walking to open the door.

"Yes?" Celeste said as she started to open the door. Her tone polite and regal. "You?!" Celeste's tone changed in an instant when she saw who stood on the other side of the door.

"I prefer the name Terran." The man stated; the same man that had startled her only minutes earlier.

"What are you doing here?" Celeste said the annoyance clear in her tone.

"Well, I'd never seen a woman run that fast. I found it fasinating. I thought I'd follow you and ask you how you managed to do so in heels." Terran grinned, obviously poking fun at the fact she had ran.

Celeste kept glaring. She did not find this man funny in the slightest. In fact she found him almost rude. However, she found the assumption that she was wearing heals even more annoying. Celeste let go of the door allowing it to swing open fully and grabbed the bottom of the dress. Quickly she pulled it up to her knee, revealing her white boots beneath the gown.

"Boots?" Terran stated, slightly stunned by the fact she was wearing them. "Not much of a lady are you?"

Celeste fumed and dropped her gown. "I am far more lady than you are gentleman sir. I wear these boots because after walking around all day in heels my feet could use a break. Simply because I choose comfort makes me no less a lady! Good Night!" Celeste promptly closed the door in his face, leaving the man with nothing else to say.

Celeste walked over to her bed and again sat down. Slowly she removed her boots and set them to the side of the bed. Suddenly, she was not in the party mood. Instead, she decided, she would call it an early night and get a little bit of extra, well deserved rest.


End file.
